Reencuentro y declaracion
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: A veces los sentimientos se mantienen ocultos, mas siempre estan ahi esperando que logremos descubrirlos y asi, sacarlos a flote. Una despedida puede ayudar a que te enteres de ellos y un reencuentro puede ayudar a que los demos a conocer al contrario.


Nunca una tarde le había parecido tan larga, estaba aburrido, sin nada interesante que hacer y para no variar, como única compañera su amiga la soledad, aunque no sabia para que lo decía, ya debería estar acostumbrado contando todos los años en los que había estado solo.

Ya era más que hora que empezara a disfrutar de la soledad y no vivir solo con ella.

Un suspiro de resignación y abatimiento salio de su boca, antes de que dejara caer la cabeza en su almohada, que apretaba con sus manos mientras estaba tendido en su cama.

No le gustaba estar sin tener que hacer nada, cuando así sucedía no podía evitar ponerse a pensar en todas las cosas que tenia siempre en la cabeza, a pesar de estar ahí, presentes perturbándolo constantemente, conseguía ser capaz de ignorarlas ocupando su mente en otras cosas, ya fuera entrenar, en misiones o cualquier otra cosa que no lo hiciera recordar lo inevitable.

Pero ahora que estaba en su letargo y sin mas posibilidades u opciones de otras cosas que hacer, lo mejor seria ponerse a analizar aquellas cosas, aquellas situaciones que mantenía intactas en algún rincón de su mente intentando no sacarlas a flote, procurando dejarlas sumergidas en el olvido, cosa que nunca conseguía y lo hacia sentirse derrotado consigo mismo.

Últimamente dos situaciones ocupaban su mente, mas de una solo él era consciente y nadie mas podía saberlo, en lo que respectaba a la otra, varias personas le habían dicho ya sus sospechas, lo que veían en él que le era incapaz de ocultar, y que a pesar de saber que tenían razón en lo que decían, el intentaba ignorarlos, tal vez la palabra mas adecuada seria distraerlos, mostrándoles una de sus tan comunes sonrisas forzadas, esa mascara cuidadosamente formada en su tez, todo con tal de no preocupar a los demás con sus problemas, preocupaciones innecesarias, afortunadamente conseguía desviar su atención, siempre funcionaba, lograba distraerlos y ya no le preguntaban nada mas por breves lapsos de tiempo, muy pocos volvían a preguntarle aquello que le pasaba, aquello que lo desconcertaba y hasta cierto punto entristecía.

El por que de su abatimiento, de que su mirada siempre pareciese perdida y que de pronto había perdido toda su energía, algunos le aseguraban que parecía estar triste todo el tiempo, era entonces cuando resultaba mas difícil distraer su atención en un tema que no lo involucrara o lo tuviera como principal, aun así, se las ingeniaba para salir de eso, no era el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente por nada.

-Si supieran la verdad- dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible el rubio mientras una sonrisa llena de nostalgia cruzaba su rostro.

No era un algo lo que le ponía en tan triste estado- incluso podría llamarlo patético-, él lo sabia muy bien, era un quien, una persona, un amigo que se había ido y que al ponerse a analizar solo le daba como único pensamiento el que nunca iba a regresar.

-Maldito Sasuke…- volvió a susurrar con la voz cargada de tristeza, mordía su labio inferior en un intento de retener las lágrimas que inundaban sus azules ojos y le nublaban la vista.

Se había prometido no volver a derramar una lagrima por nada y menos aun por nadie, y a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que soportar en la vida, esa promesa no le había sido tan difícil de cumplir como en esos momentos.

Y todo por culpa de la persona que consideraba su mejor amigo, y utilizaba la palabra "consideraba" pues hasta hace poco se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su compañero de equipo y a la vez, su mas grande rival.

Algo difícil de aceptar, en camino de sentimientos, principalmente de ese tipo no llevaba una gran ventaja ni mucho camino recorrido, hasta el punto que había llegado a confundirlo.

Tal era el caso de Sakura, al principio creía que el sentimiento que sentía hacia ella era ese que todos llamaban amor, pero no llenaba la extensión de la palabra, mucho menos el significado verdadero, redirecciono sus sentimientos entonces en otro camino y por fin pudo sentirse lleno, pudo sentir aquellas emociones que explotaban en su pecho y pudo darles un significado, pudo agruparlas en tan solo una palabra, y pudo comprobar que lograba abarcarla, sin dejar tapujos ni espacios donde cupieran dudas o inseguridades, no las había, la intensidad de sus sentimientos era tan grandes que no permitía que las hubiera.

Y entonces el causante de aquellas sensaciones aparecía en su mente como una imagen plasmada e imborrable en su memoria, con aquella sonrisa de superioridad y la aplastante intensidad de su mirada.

No importaba lo que intentara, cuando esa imagen llegaba a ocupar el centro de su mente, la muy terca no quería desaparecer de la misma forma rápida y clara con la que llegaba.

Ya harto de ver en su mente el rostro de cierto azabache prepotente y engreído, se levanto con pereza de su cama tomando su chaqueta y colocándosela, antes de salir por la puerta de su casa con dirección al bosque, el entrenamiento siempre lograba distraerlo de sus pensamientos más intensos y a la vez más dolorosos.

Después de varias horas de entrenamiento y ejercicios de alto nivel que lo dejaron más que agotado, se había recostado en el húmedo pasto del suelo, respirando agitadamente con los brazos y piernas abiertas.

El viento soplaba suavemente y los rayos del sol le daban tenuemente en el rostro, a ese paso iba a terminar por dormirse, cerro los ojos esperando no encontrarse con el rostro que le resultaba tan familiar, a causa de tenerlo presente cada noche y en algunos de sus sueños.

Fue perdiéndose en la inconsciencia poco a poco, últimamente no conseguía dormir bien y eso podría cobrarle factura después, a si que se dejo llevar por la increíble y repentina paz que lo embargaba, antes de caer por completo en los brazos de Morfeo.

No sabia si en el ultimo momento, antes de caer dormido, si fue producto de su imaginación o solo una ilusión causada por el agotamiento masivo- le daba mas seguridad a la segunda opción-, que había visto entre los árboles del bosque de entrenamiento, resaltando bastante, la figura exacta- no una de sus ilusiones o sueños, estas nunca le daban la debida justicia-, del causante de todas sus tristezas actuales, sonriendo con su tan usada sonrisa Uchiha, aquella con la que se sentía superior a los demás y que hacia que todos cayeran a sus pies.

Y que al igual que la mayoría de las chicas de la aldea, lo había hecho caer a sus pies.

-Sasuke…- murmuro para si mismo, y de una forma ininteligible debido al cansancio del que era victima.

Cansancio que lo hizo caer completamente dormido, y tan bien culpable de que no pudiera ver como la sonrisa en el taciturno rostro del Uchiha se ensanchaba, al haber escuchado su último murmullo, y también el cansancio lo impidió de ver como la figura se acercaba lentamente hasta donde el se encontraba…

Era extraño, tenia la seguridad de haber estado durmiendo en el duro suelo, a pesar del mullido pasto, cosa que no le había importado por estar tan cansado, pero en esos momentos en que estaba un poco-no del todo- consciente, se sentía increíblemente cómodo, un aroma familiar llegaba a sus fosas nasales y lo tranquilizaba de forma increíble, como si fuera alguna extraña droga, la cual no quería dejar…

-Hasta que abres los ojos dobe, creí que habías muerto por agotamiento extremo- dijo una voz en tono juguetón, una voz muy familiar para él.

Abrió- muy a su pesar- los ojos, tratando de enfocar donde estaba y mas principalmente a la persona que había hablado antes, encontrándose a pocos centímetros de distancia, con ese maldito rostro que no conseguía sacar de su cabeza.

-Sa… ¿Sasuke?- preguntó dubitativo intentando averiguar si no estaba sumergido en uno de esos sueños en los que esta conciente de que estas dormido, aun así, no consigues poder despertar.

-Sabia que eras tonto…- dijo en tono jocoso, mientras intentaba despabilar su mente-.Pero no tanto.

-Si eres tú- dijo en un suspiro de fastidio al tiempo que recargaba su barbilla en el hombro del Uchiha, ahora que estaba mas consciente se dio cuenta de que este lo llevaba cargando en su espalda, podía haberse quejado en otro momento en una de sus típicas rabietas, pero en esos momentos quería disfrutar de la comodidad que sentía-. Solo tú tienes ese jodido tono de voz que me estresa.

Lo que recibió a respuesta fue un leve gruñido, sin dejar de caminar en todo momento.

Fijo su vista en el cielo, dándose cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba, y a juzgar por lo solitarias que estaban las calles de la aldea, debía ser demasiado tarde.

Se pregunto cuanto tiempo habría estado dormido, la importancia de la respuesta no era la suficiente como para buscarla, así que la ignoro intentando ocuparse del asunto de mayor importancia en esos momentos.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó con voz aparentemente calmada.

-Te llevo a tu casa- le contestó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-, si te dejaba durmiendo en el bosque los mas seguro era que te fueras a enfermar.

-No me refería a eso.

-Entonces a que- cuestionó levantando uno de sus oscuras cejas en señal de duda.

-Creí que eras un genio- dijo divertido con una media sonrisa en los labios, la cual se difumino a los segundos, manteniendo una mueca de seriedad y cierta tristeza en los ojos-. Me refería a ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Qué te hizo regresar a la aldea?

Por la cara que tenia el Uchiha, se dio cuenta que estaba pensando cuidadosamente las palabras para responderla, cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, el se le adelanto no dejándolo hablar.

-Te enteraste que Itachi no tardaría en venir a la aldea por el Kyubi así que decidiste esperarlo tranquilamente aquí- la cara de mutismo que tenia el Uchiha se lo confirmo, aunque intentara esconderlo-. Di en el clavo ¿No?- dijo con un tono triste en su voz.

-Se podría decir que si- contesto el Uchiha después de un prolongado silencio.

-Lo sabía…

-Pero no es por lo que tú piensas- volvió hablar antes de que el rubio pudiera agregar algo más.

-Explícate- habló con toda la calma que pudo, la cual no pudo plasmar en todas sus palabras.

-Es cierto que me entere de que tarde o temprano Itachi vendría a la aldea con la finalidad de buscarte- empezó hablar lentamente, como si le fuera difícil pronunciar cada palabra que tenia preparada para su explicación, abrió la boca para continuar pero se callo como si se hubiera arrepentido de lo que iba a decir.

-Eso es lo que estaba pensando Sasuke-teme- dijo el rubio sintiéndose extraño de llamar a Sasuke como lo hacia cuando eran niños con la intención de pelear con el otro-. Te quedaras muy campante en la aldea esperando que tu hermano llegue para cortarle la cabeza con tu Kusalari…

-Kusanagi, dobe- dijo en tono frustrado mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que sea, me entendiste a fin de cuentas- contestó de morros haciendo que al Uchiha se le quitaran las ganas de contradecirlo-. Lo vas a esperar para cumplir tu venganza y si se te da la gana después te vas a ir con tu equipo Hippie...

-Hebi, usuratonkachi- volvió a corregirlo mientras suspiraba frustrado.

-¡Como sea!- contestó mosqueado inflando los mofletes en un puchero-. La cosa es que haces lo que se te da la gana, nos traicionas y te vas con el malo de la película, regresas y esperas para matar al otro malo de la película para después irte con tu equipo ese, de expedición por el mundo.

El Uchiha inhalo y exhalo en un intento de no dejar caer al rubio de bruces al suelo, y si se daba en la cabeza mejor, capaz y así dejaba de decir puras tonterías.

-No me voy a ir…- dijo quedamente, lo cual capto la atención del rubio.

-No nací ayer Sasuke- le contesto seriamente-, nada me garantiza que te vayas a quedar, ni siquiera que te vayan admitir de nuevo en la aldea después de haberte ido por tu propia voluntad, si no lo sabes, eso es considerado traición pedazo de baka.

-Eso ya esta solucionado, lo que pasa es que nunca te enteras de nada- le contestó burlón doblando en una esquina desde la cual ya era visible el edificio donde se ubicaba la casa del rubio.

-Entérame de las cosas entonces.

-Antes de encontrarte mas muerto que vivo en la zona de entrenamiento- se volteo para ver al rubio a la cara, encontrándoselo con otro de sus pucheros que lo hizo reír levemente-, fui a ver a Tsunade-sama.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos, conociendo el mal genio que se cargaba la rubia Hokage no se imaginaba lo que le había pasado al Uchiha con ella, aunque viéndolo bien, estaba ileso e intacto, aunque fuese a saber debajo de tanta ropa.

-Digamos que… me perdono temporalmente.

-¿Solo así?- preguntó algo decepcionado, le habría gustado que no le hubiera sido tan fácil.

Todo siempre le resultaba fácil, seria bueno que de vez en cuando encontrara algo que le supusiera dificultades.

-No exactamente…- murmuró poniendo una mueca de desagrado-, tendré que presentarme voluntario para hacer misiones de rango C y D, sin esperar obtener paga alguna por tiempo indefinido y tengo prohibido salir de la aldea no importa que haya una guerra afuera.

-Un indefinido para Oba-chan es un infinito- comentó contento de tan solo imaginarse al Uchiha trabajando como burro.

-Eso me supuse- contestó suspirando, mientras subía las escaleras hasta la casa del rubio.

-Aun así eso no cambia las cosas- habló cabizbajo.

-¿No cambia qué?

-El hecho de que volviste por el mismo motivo por el que te fuiste- murmuró de forma inaudible tanto que al Uchiha le fue difícil escucharlo-, solo volviste por tu absurda venganza.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras el rubio bajaba de la espalda del azabache e introducía la llave en la perilla de su casa para poder abrirla y entrar, cosa que hizo seguido del Uchiha.

Eso no detuvo al Uzumaki que siguió caminando con dirección a su habitación para momentos después dejarse caer en su cama como muerto, a pesar de que ya había dormido lo suficiente, la comodidad de su cama no era comparada con el duro y frió suelo.

-No solo volví por venganza dobe…- habló el Uchiha a sus espaldas rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Mentiroso, sabes que es así- le contestó señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

-Volví por que sabia que Itachi no tardaría en venir por ti, ese es el motivo de mi regreso.

-Venganza- reiteró el rubio sin dejar de acusarlo con la mirada.

-Protección Naruto.

El mencionado se quedo sin habla por lo escuchado, al parecer al Uchiha le había tomado bastante trabajo haberlo dicho y si se fijaba bien podía ver un minúsculo color rojizo en sus mejillas.

-No volví por venganza- habló nuevamente el Uchiha al ver la cara de desconcierto del Uzumaki-, volví para evitar que te enfrentaras a Itachi tú solo.

-No entiendo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tímida sintiéndose un idiota por no entender nada.

El Uchiha era críptico y censuraba lo que en verdad pensaba con una facilidad pasmosa, cosa que lo justificaba un poco.

Un bufido de fastidio fue pronunciado por el moreno, paso una de sus manos por su cabello hasta llegar al puente de la nariz y apretarlo sin mucha delicadeza.

Un impaciente y un despistado en una misma habitación, intentando que el primero dijera aquello que pasaba por su cabeza y que dejara a un lado su orgullo para decir las cosas de una buena vez, mientras que se intentaba que el segundo pudiera entender sin que la debilidad de su atención resultara un inconveniente, aquello que el otro intentaba explicar.

Una situación burda y difícil.

-No quiero…-intentó continuar el Uchiha pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, decirlo y ver al Uzumaki al mismo tiempo no le resultaba mas fácil, así que fijo su vista en el suelo-, no quiero que…. Aghh.

Alzó la cabeza en un movimiento inesperado y rápido hasta ubicarla en las tejas del suelo, vale, tenia que decirlo, su orgullo sobre poder hacer todo y de manera fácil, estaba sobre la ligera sensación de vergüenza que lo embargaba.

-No quieres que…- intentó el rubio que el Uchiha terminara la oración que había dejado pendiente.

-No quiero que te pase nada- contestó tajante y de manera rápida intentando que resultara mas fácil.

No lo fue en gran medida pero al menos ya estaba dicho.

Ahora faltaba que el rubio lograra entender lo que él intentaba decir, no era tan difícil y alguna pizca de intuición debía haber en esa cabeza.

-Proteger…me- murmuró sorprendido el rubio a lo cual el azabache asintió, menos mal que lo había entendido-, ¿Por qué? No entiendo ese repentino interés en que no me pase nada.

-No es repentino…- contestó frustrado y avergonzado-, y es difícil de explicar.

El rubio se levanto hasta situarse a unos centímetros del Uchiha obligándolo a que lo viera a la cara.

-Si lo dijeras no lo seria tanto- contestó divertido viendo lo difícil que estaba siendo para el azabache todo eso.

Ya había agarrado el hilo de la conversación y aquello que no era mencionado también le estaba siendo fácil de comprender.

-No se me da nada bien esto- suspiró rendido viendo a los ojos al rubio, y en un impulso llevar una de sus pálidas manos hasta la mejilla del rubio, acariciándola levemente.

-Como si no se notara- contestó aun mas divertido y disfrutando de lo que hacia el Uchiha y de la situación en la que se encontraban, fuera de ser embarazosa o que lo hiciera sentir avergonzado, resultaba gratificante, como si le quitaran un peso de encima y se sintiera aliviado-, se te da mejor las acciones que las palabras.

-¿Te molesta eso?- preguntó deteniendo su acción separando su mano un poco de la mejilla del rubio.

-No- contesto rápidamente-, no me molesta.

El Uchiha curvo los labios en una media sonrisa, dejo reposando la mano en su mejilla y con la otra lo rodeo por la cintura.

-Me agrada mucho- contestó también sonriendo y acercándose lo mas que pudo al Uchiha, mas precisamente a su rostro.

-A mi también…

La distancia entre sus labios desapareció en un beso quizás no fogoso al principio pero si lo fue después, demostrándose de esa forma lo que sentían por el otro.

No hubo falta palabras, pues ambos sabían lo que sentían por el otro, siempre lo tuvieron presente, pero nunca se dedicaron a analizarlo.

Quizás la separación no había sido del todo mala, y mas si los había ayudado a descubrir ciertas cosas, o sentimientos ocultos.

Ocultos, pero que siempre estuvieron ahí.

Fin.


End file.
